Warna Warni Ramadhan
by rhasanah957
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Elemental Boboiboy saat Ramadhan - Summary teruk ceritanya lebih teruk :3 Minat membaca? SIlahkan :v Don't forget to Revieww*
1. Chapter 1

**WARNA WARNI RAMADHAN**

 **GENRE : ABAL ABAL :3**

 **WARNING :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO , GAJE, OOC, OC, NO ROBOT, NO ALIENS, DLL**

 **DISCLAIMER** **©ANIMONSTA STUDIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 _Chapter 1 : Telat!_

KRING..! / Alarm yang dipasang Taufan berbunyi nyaring. Halilintar, Gempa, Api dan Air spontan terbangun dibuatnya.

.

"Eenggh,, Hoaamm" Hali menguap. Dengan mata yang masih sayu dia memaksakan untuk menggerakkan tubuh kecilnya. Dia berjalan terpaksa menuju kamar mandi.

.

Saat sudah mendekati pintu kamar mandi, tiba tiba sesuatu melintas didepannya dengan cepat. Dia terkejut, matanya membulat. Saat dilihat ternyata itu adalah saudaranya yang berjaket orange, API!

.

"Hehehe, aku duluan ya abang :p Byee!" ucap Api sambil menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

"Hah?! Hei Api buka pintu nya, aku duluan lah!" Hali tak terima dengan perbuatan Api. Dia menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi. / "Hei Api bukaa!" Hali setengah berteriak, dia membuat Gempa yang sudah ¾ menjelajahi mimpinya terbangun :v \

.

"Halii! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Padahal aku sudah bermimpi indah tadi!" seru Gempa yang kesal dengan Hali, karena dia sudah merusak mimpi indahnya :3

.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menyalahkanku, kau salahkan dia" Hali menunjuk kearah pintu kamar mandi, seraya memutar bola matanya.

.

"Enggh, Pintu? o.O" Tanya Gempa polos.

.

"Arrgh!" Hali meninggalkan tempatnya itu seraya berjalan dengan gaya yang lusuh. "Air! Sebaiknya kau bangunkan Taufan!" lanjut Hali tanpa ekspresi.

.

"Baik kak" balas Air datar. Dia berlari kecil menuju ranjang milik Taufan. Taufan sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya :v /AuthorNgelanturNih :v

.

"TAUFAANNN BANGUNNN…!" sontak mulut Air melebar bagaikan gua :v Telinga Hali, Gempa, bahkan Api yang berada dalam kamar mandi pun ikut melebar :v /

.

Tatapan kesal pun hinggap dimata Gempa dan Hali. Muka Air langsung berubah, biasa saja, seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan uang lebih :v /

.

"Hehehe" Air berkekeh kecil. Hali mendengus, dia juga memutar bola matanya. "Lihat, percuma kau berteriak, Taufan tidak bangun juga." Kata Hali. Air mengangkat bahunya. Gempa hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan dua kakak adik itu.

.

Sementara itu Api yang berada didalam kamar mandi sepertinya sedang kebingungan. "Aduh.. Bagaimana ini? Pasta giginya sudah habis, kalau aku keluar pasti kamar mandi ini direbut oleh Hali,- Uuuh!" Api bergumam. Dia kelimpungan mencari cara. "Ah yasudahlah! Toh, nanti aku make kamar mandi ini juga kok :3" lanjut Api pasrah.

.

.

KREKK

.

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tampak 2 orang laki yang ber-ekspresi datar, 1 orang laki yang tertidur, dan 1 orang laki yang hanya duduk diam. Api tak berkutik, dia berjalan menuju tempat barang-barangnya. Dia menemukan pasta giginya. Kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi lagi.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau barusan dari sana? Harusnya giliranku sekarang!" ucap Hali ketus. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ohya tadi aku mengambil pasta gigiku, bila kau mau duluan. Silahkan" Api mempersilakan Hali. Hali bingung, tapi dia hanya mengangguk seraya berlari kecil, tak lupa dia mengambil pasta gigi dari tangan Api. Kemudian Hali tersenyum.

.

.

SKIP /setelah 4elemental Boboiboy bersiap siap\

KREKK

.

.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Tampak seorang pria yang membuka pintu itu. Sebut saja namanya, "Pak Aramugam" :3

"Ayo! Saatnya sahur para santri!" ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, Pak, Aramugam!" jawab 4elemental Boboiboy ini serentak. Pak Aramugam hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar mereka.

.

"Tapi bagaimana? Taufan belum juga bangun" Tanya Gempa. Ke-3 saudaranya itu mengangkat bahu.

"Ah yasudahlah, dia pasti tahan kok walau gak sahur. Udah kita duluan aja, semoga saja nanti dia menyusul" kata Api yang sepertinya memberi usul. Sontak, Hali, Gempa dan Air mengangguk. Merekapun meninggalkan kamar itu - membiarkan Taufan - Yang sedang tertidur dalam mimpinya itu.

.

.

SKIP /salat subuh hampir tiba\

.

.

"Hosh..hosh.. Assalamualaikum!" laki berjaket biru, bertopi dinosaurus biru mendobrak pintu kantin pesantren Ar-Raudatul itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

.

"Taufan?! Kau baru datang? Aduh, kau tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, segeralah minum ini! Mungkin kau tidak sempat makan lagi" jelas Air sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Taufan menerimanya dengan senyum tipis, dia segera minum dengan gelas yang cukup banyak.

.

 _ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR!_

 _._

"Udah azan! Uuh aku tak sempat makan!" Taufan berteriak dan meninggalkan kantin itu. 4saudaranya pun mengejarnya.

.

.

Di kamar

.

.

"Huhuh" taufan menangis tersedu sedu. Dia memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. 4saudaranya memasuki kamar.

.

"taufan.." panggil Gempa lirih sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Taufan.

.

"STOP! Jangan mendekat!" Taufan menangis lagi.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanya Api.

.

Sunyi sesaat, yg terdengar hanyalah tangisan Taufan

.

"Aku lapar, aku tidak sempat sahut tadi. Kalian tega, kenapa kalian tidakmembangunkanku?!" Taufan menangis lagi, lagi dan lagi :3

"Enggh, kau tau? Air dah berteriak, hingga mulutnya bagaikan sebuah gua. Tapi kau juga tidak bangun, artinya bukan salah kami" jawab Hali santai.

.

Taufan memandang Hali

.

"?" Hali bertanya-tanya kenapa Taufan memandanginya.

"Hehehe" Taufan nyengir kuda, dia mengusap air matanya.

.

Suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara "krik krik krik krik"

.

"Kenapa kau ini? Kau caper yaak? :3" goda Api, disusul senyum jahil dari Hali dan Gempa.

"Ehehehe" lagi lagi Taufan nyengir kuda.

"Nanti siang kita ke kunjungi dia ya?" ajak Gempa.

"MAU MAU!" Taufan langsung loncat dari duduknya, dia senangnya bukan main.

.

Gempa, Hali, Api, dan Air hanya menggelengkan kepala.

 **TO BE CONTINUE :3**

 **Garing kan? Gaje kan? Ya emang! :3**

 **Bagi reviews dong ;) Thx! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNA WARNI RAMADHAN**

 **WARNING :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO , GAJE, OOC, OC, NO ROBOT, NO ALIENS, DLL**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **ANIMONSTA STUDIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ! ^^**

 _Chapter 2 : Dia!_

Hali, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Air memakai sarung yang seperti maling maling itu loh. Mereka mengendap-ngendap ke arah kawasan "Santriwati" /

.

"Enggh, aku harap Papa Zola tak sedang berjaga" ucap Taufan penuh harap.

"Hahahaha semoga saja" balas Air dengan nada berbisik.

Taufan hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh.

.

Tiba-tiba.

"DOR!" Papa Zola, sang penjaga perbatasan kawasan antara Santri & Santriwati mengejutkan mereka.

"Eeeh!" spontan 5 bersaudara ini terkejut.

"Kalian maling?" Tanya Papa Zola meng-anaslisis mereka.

.

"Enggh, iya kami maling! Jadi biarkan kami masuk! Muahahahaha" sergah Api cepat. Suaranya sedikit dibuat seram. Bisa dibilang seperti preman kampung (?)

"Hah?! Ehh iya, Encik Maling, silahkan masuk" sahut Papa Zola ketakutan sambil membukakan pintu perbatasan.

.

Hali, Taufan, Gempa, dan Air melongo heran. Mereka tidak percaya saudaranya itu bisa membuat Papa Zola / orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebenaran / takut. Api hanya tersenyum jahil. Dia segera berbisik dan mengajak ke-4 saudaranya masuk, termasuk Taufan.

.

SKIP/ didalam Kawasan Santriwati

.

"Huu Taufan kau sudah tidak sabar kan?" goda Gempa. Taufan pun senyum-senyum gak jelas.

.

Tiba tiba, sesuatu terlintas di fikiran Hali. "STOP dulu!" seru Hali.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taufan jengkel.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Hali dengan ekspresi muka kesal. Sepertinya dia kesal karena dia tidak mengetahui tujuan mereka kesini.

.

"Oh iya kita mau ngapain ya?" Air ikut-ikutan kesal. Mimik wajahnya berubah/

"Kita kan mau ketemu sama (nama kamu)!" jawab Taufan kesal. Dia memicingkan matanya sedikit.

"Ya.. Aku tau itu, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin mengunjungi kamarnya dan mengetuknya? Setelah itu dia tahu bahwa itu kau, dia akan berteriak. Dan seluruh penghuni pesantren ini bahwa kau telah memasuki kawasan Santriwati? Kau tau kan tidak ada santri yg memasuki area santriwati!" jelas Hali kesal. Dia membuang muka dari Taufan.

"Hm,," Taufan kelihatan bingung. Tiba tiba dia baru teringat. Benar yang diucapkan Hali! Arrgh, kenapa dia harus mengikuti Gempa? Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari cari sosok Gempa.

.

TING TING TING! (anggap suara orang menghilang)

.

"Kemana Gempa?!" seru Taufan.

"LARIII!" Gempa lari tergopoh gopoh menuju kamar nya. "GEMPA! BERANINYA KAU KABUR YAA!" teriak Hali geram. "Ayo kita susul!" sahut Api.

.

.

.

SKIP / Selesai salat Zuhur.

.

"Uuuh, gara gara kau kan kita tak jadi bertemu (nama kamu)!" ucap Taufan kesal.

"Hihi, Pucuk di Cinta Ulam Pun Tiba" Air mengumandangkan peribahasa itu sambil melirik kesebelah kiri.

"(nama kamu)!" Taufan berseru girang, dia melemparkan sajadah yg dipegangnya kemuka Api.

"krik krik" suasana diiringi suara Jangkrik. Tatapan muka Api kesal.

"Hahaha, sudah jangan banyak tingkah, ayo kita intip Taufan" kata Hali jahil. Disusul senyuman dan anggukan jahil pula dari 3 bersaudara itu.

.

Ditempat Taufan & (nama kamu)/

.

"Hihihi. Assalamu'alaikum (nama kamu)" ucap Taufan sok alim didepan nya.

Tatapan heran hinggap di wajah gadis berkerudung ini. "Wa'alaikum salam" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun begitu, Taufan tak jera mendekati gadis ini / Aseek:v

.

"Hehe, mana senyumnya?" Tanya Taufan dengan wajah jahil. (nama kamu) pun tersenyum kecut.

.

"Kok gitu?" Tanya Taufan lagi dengan wajah sok sedih.

"Gapapa kok. Kamu mau apa?" giliran (nama kamu) yang bertanya.

"Aku mau lihat muka kamu yang cantik aja" gombal Taufan. (nama kamu) memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum asam. "Masih jaman gombal?" lanjutnya.

"Masih donggg" jawab Taufan pe-de. (nama kamu) menghembuskan nafas. "Sudah dulu ya, aku mau kembali ke kamar." Kata (nama kamu) ketus. "Assalamu'alaikum" lanjutnya.

"Wa'alaikum salam" jawab Taufan manis. Setelah (nama kamu) pergi, Taufan langsung tersenyum gaje sambil berkata "Yes!" berulang kali.

.

"Haduh kita kok bodoh sih? Kenapa gak kita ganggu mereka tadi?" Tanya Air yang tengah mengintip Taufan bersama ke-3 saudaranya.

"Oh iya ya? Kita keasikan nonton mereka mungkin" jawab Gempa asal.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Udah ah, lainkali aja kita kerjainnya. Ayo sekarang kita balik" ajak Api. Semuanya mengangguk.

.

Di dalam kamar/

.

"Mana Taufan? Dia belum balik juga?" Tanya Api yang memasuki kamarnya. "Hm.. Ntahlah, mungkin dia sedang ke kamar mandi?" tebak Gempa. Semuanya mengangkat bahu.

.

BRUK!/ pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan keras.

.

"Assalamu'alaikum!" seru Taufan dari luar. Dia menerobos masuk.

"Wa'alaikum salam" jawab 4bersaudara. Taufan langsung duduk dikasurnya sambil meluk bantal dan senyum-senyum sendiri..

Alis Hali menggeliat, mengundang tawa dari Api, Air dan Gempa. Hali mendekati Taufan.

.

"Taufan" panggil Hali jenaka. Tapi Taufan tidak mendengar, dia masih senyum senyum dengan gajenya. Hali mengerucutkan mulutnya, dia tidak kehabisan cara. Dia mengambil alat pemotong rumput.

"Hali kau mau buat apa?!" Tanya Api berbisik. Hali mengerlingkan matanya. Dia menghidupkan mesin rumput itu.

.

ZZZZ-DRRRRRRRR /Anggap suara mesin pemotong rumput.

.

Hali mendekatkan mesin itu kearah muka Hali. Tapi Taufan tak kunjung sadar.

"Ohh, mau main ya ni anak" ceplos Hali. Dia menggerakkan mesin berputar itu ke atas kepala Taufan.

"Hah!" 3bersaudara yg lainnya pun terkejut.

.

Taufan tersadar, dia langsung menggerakkan kepala nya kearah yg lain.

.

SREEK

.

Sedikit bagian dari duri dari topinya terpisah dari topi membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi marah.

"Hehehehe" Hali nyengir kuda. Taufan memutar bolamatanya.

"Kalau ini tidak puasa, habis kau!" kata Taufan. Lagi lagi Hali nyengir kuda.

.

"Aku kira kau mau memotong hidung Taufan tadi, udahlah Taufan pesek, kau potong makin pesek, lama lama Taufan takpunya hidung. Hahahah" tawa Api.

"Apa?!" pekik Taufan.

"Eh,, enggh kau dengar tak Taufan? (nama kamu) panggil kau tu" kata Api, mengalihkan perhatian Taufan.

.

Air muka Taufan berubah gembira. "Hah iyakah? Mana mana?!" Taufan mendongakkan kepalaya kearah pintu. Taufan tersadar, dia kembali melirik tempat Api tadi.

.

TING TING TING! /suara orang hilang/

.

"AAAPPPPII!" seketika Pesantren itu riuh akibat teriakan yang menggentarkan seluruh pelosok Pesantren.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE :D**

 **Gimana? Makin Jelek kan? Makin Gaje kan? Iya Saya tahu kok saya kan newbie :D**

 **Btw makasih ya atas sarannya di chapter sebelumnya, di chapter ini saya udah usaha kok untuk memperbaikinya :D**

 **Jangan lupa bagi** ** _reviews_** **nyaa lagi yaa ;) Siapa tau bisa jadi motivasi saya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNA – WARNI RAMADHAN**

 **Genre : General**

 **WARNING : Typo (s), OOC, No Alien, No Robot, Alurnya kecepetan, Gak Nyambung, Garing, Gak sesuai EYD, dsb**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** © **Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 : Liburan_

"Anak-anak. Berhubung sebentar lagi lebaran, jadi Pesantren kita diliburkan selama 1 minggu ya! Kalian bisa berlebaran bersama keluarga dirumah. Selesai pelajaran ini, kalian boleh berkemas barang-barang ya, libur dimulai Lusa ya!" info Ibu Mamazila. "Oia, ada yg mau bertanya?" lanjutnya.

.

"Saya bu!" Taufan mengacungkan tangan.

"Iya taufan?"

"Masuknya kapan bu?"

"Kan liburnya 1 minggu, jadi hitung dong masuk kapan" jawab Mama sambil memberikan wajah kesal.

"Hehe" Taufan nyengir.

"Huuu" sorak santri-santri yang lainnya. Taufan memasang muka asam.

.

.

.

.

-Di Kamar Asrama-

"Yee kita libur! Bisa ketemu atok deh!" sorak Taufan gembira sambil menarik kopernya.

"Kita kabari atok ya" sahut Api sembari menyambar _Handphone_ nya.

"Hah!" tiba tiba saja seperti ada yang menabrak di pikiran Taufan. Taufan langsung tertunduk lesu. Memandang kejadian itu, Hali, Gempa dan Air (Api kan lagi ngabarin atoknya :v) memasang wajah heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hali.

"Kak! Tau kan ada seseorang yang aku tinggalkan di sini" ucap Taufan lirih. /Yaelah drama banget :v

Hali, Gempa dan Air mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu , (nk) ?" Tanya Air memastikan.

"Hehehe..Iya" jawab taufan cengengesan.

.

GUBRAK! / Gempa pingsan seperti di setrum. Bisa dibilang pingsan ala-ala Ijat :v

.

Suasana diiringi suara Jangkrik. Ditambah pula wajah Hali dan Air yang kesal melengkapi suasana itu.

.

"Dasar Taufan. Selalu saja lebay!" ucap Hali kesal.

"Wkwk. Bukan Taufan kalo gak lebay" sahut Air meninggalkan Taufan dan segera membangunkan Gempa.

"Hehehe" taufan cengengesan (lagi -_-)

"Sekali lagi kau Hehe aku hajar kau" gertak Hali sambil mengeluarkan pedang Halilintar.

"Hehehe"

ZAP-DDRRZZTT

Tubuh Taufan kejang-kejang akibat sengatan Hali. Hali meninggalkan Taufan dan beranjak mengikuti kegiatan Air yg membangunkan Gempa.

.

* * *

-Di balkon Asrama—

"Halo atok, atok?!" Api memanggil-manggil nama Atok di telepon yang digenggamnya.

 _Halo.. Api.. Api?_

"Atok, gak jelas deh!"

 _Tut… tut… tut.._

"Yah.. Mati, telfon lagi deh" gumam Api. Diapun menelepon atoknya. Kemudian terdengar suara _menyambungkan_ dari telefonnya. Api langsung emnyiapkan kupingnya untuk mendengar suara atoknya.

.

Saat itu pula api melihat dari atas kamarnya, ada seorang gadis cantik sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya. Kebetulan, balkon kamar mereka berhadapan dengan dunia luar, bukan berhadapan dengan kawasan Pesantren. Api pun menyaksikan pertengkaran itu.

.

"Kamu itu selingkuh! Aku liat jelas jelas dengan mata kepala aku sendiri!" teriak si gadis sambil berlinang air mata.

"Gakmungkin aku selingkuh! Pasti kamu salah liat!" balas sang laki.

"Enggak! Aku liat jelas-je…"

PLAK! / SI gadis ditampar sang laki.

.

Kebetulan _handphone_ Api sudah tersambung dengan atoknya. Api tidak menyadarinya. Api malah sibuk menyaksikan kejadian itu.

 _Halo.. Api?_

"Dasar gila!" ucap Api marah karena baper (bawa perasaan) karena si Gadis ditampar oleh si Laki.

.

Tok Aba yang mendengar itu langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar omongan cucunya itu. Seketika teleponnya langsung terputus.

 _Tut… tut… tut…_

Api mendengar suara terputus itu. Dia sontak kaget dan air mukanya berubah 180drajat. Wajahnya benar-benar takut. Takut karena atoknya mendengar perkataannya tadi. Api juga langsung _sweatdrop_ ditempat :v

.

"Mana Api?" Tanya Taufan.

"Entah, coba tengok di balkon" jawab Gempa.

.

"Masyaallahuakbarokallahussalamualaikumwarahmatullahiwabaraka.." ucapan taufan terputus.

PLAK!

"Kurang panjang lagi?" ucap Hali kesal. "Hehe" kata taufan terkekeh.

"Gausah bergaduh. Cepetan bawa Api ke dalam" kata Gempa.

.

"Hm.." Api terbangun dari _sweatdrop_ nya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Api.

"Kau pingsan tadi di balkon" jawab Air.

Mendengar kata _pingsan_ muka Api berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Tadi…" Api pun menceritakan yang terjadi tadi.

.

"Bhqs:v Makanya kalo nelfon ya nelfon aja, jangan liat-liat yang lain" komentar Gempa.

"Wkwk. Abisnya tuh laki kasar sekali. Coba aja itu (nk) pasti Taufan langsung… " Goda Api memutuskan pembicaraannya. Taufan cemberut.

"Haha. Yaudah mending telfon Tok Aba lagi, daripada atok Salah paham" saran Hali. Api mengangguk. Dia segera mengambil _handphone_ nya tadi. Dia segera menelefon atoknya.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

"Krik krik" suasana beriiring jangkrik.

"Jadi gimana? Nomornya atok tak aktif. Mesti tok aba salah faham!" ucap Hali kesal.

"Yaudah. Besok kita telfon lagi aja, sekarang kita berkemas aja dulu" ucap Air.

"OK!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Wakaka jelek amat yak =)) Sumpah ini Fic gaje banget! Mulai dari part 1-sekarang!**

 **Oia maaf ya baru dinext :D Dan pemberitahuan, ini Fic bakal tamat di chapter 4/5. Dan tamatnya nanti paling abis abis lebaran gitu :3 Hehe.**

 **Review** ** _please._** **Fic ini kan gaje jadi butuh banget sama yg namanya** ** _saran_** **dan** ** _kritik_** **! :D**

 **THX! ~***


End file.
